fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y./Petition
This is a petition that will be sent to Nintendo for them to make the game, New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. If you agree with me that Nintendo should make a game where you can create your own New Super Mario Bros. levels, sign the petition below and after at least 50 or more signatures, I will send it to Nintendo. Just because I'm doing this, don't all post petitions for your games all well. I don't want to tick Nintendo off. Signatures If you want Nintendo to make New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y., sign here. Please don't use sigs. Type this: and if you want, post a comment after. # - Being the creator, why not? # - Good idea! # - It would be Epic. # - Heck yeah! (You need at least 50 signatures, so good luck!) # - Your game is great. If it would be real, it would be epic! # # - This would ROCK!!!!! # Totally! # - Would become a best-seller in the games, which probably beat up Sony. Nintendo would be dumb if they declines this. # - It wont work, but what the heck? EDIT: Nintendo of America/Europe will not accept it, because they can't - Nintendo of Japan are the only one's that can and none of us can speak Japanese - and the translators are poor. # - Knowing Nintendo, they should all ready have an NSMB game like this already out. # - Without a doubt, this petition will fail, but on the off-chance that it does work, I might as well sign. # - Purely epic! # - Per Clyde and Cobweb. It probly won't work, but if it did, it'd be awesome. # - Per Arend. # - It's worth a shot. # - Epic win!!! # - Why not? # - Hey, there making SSB DS thanks to OY and some guys on Flipnote Studio. This will have to work. # - No seriously, my friend really does want to sign this # - Might as well, but not sure and I signed SSB DS AGES AGO! # - I would definitely buy this game # - This game would be awesome, I would buy it # - This will be a good chance for mario to have a level editor. # - I like this better than any game I only wish it was not Fantendo. # - It's 15/10! I like MQM's artwork for Wario! # - It sounds orsume! I repeat, orsume! # - This sounds fun like OMFG its AWESOME 8D # - Pwnage # #pt102 this will be great if they make it! # : I liked WarioWare DIY, so why not make your own adventure. # -This would be great. # : Great. Great. # -Nintendo HAS to make this # # : Could be made. Could also be a game using an R4 Flashcart # - I think this game would be amazing. i love mario vs luigi on nsmb, but it woud be even more cool if you can play it with 4 players! i also would love to make my own levels and worlds. whole my life i wanted to create my own mario game, levels and worlds, but with this game i think my dream would come true. PLEASE NINTENDO! # -This is the only time I'll edit on fantendo, cause I'm from Wikizilla, but this is awesome so I have to sign #Skunkur Disapproves. 21:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Anything to help! # Heck yeah!!!! tighted game evar!!! # -My cousin, Godzillabrawler showed me this petition and I had to sign it! #AdamGregory03 - I love the NSMB games and I love DIY games! # Nintendo Needs to make this, I Love D.I.Y Games! ^_^ #Wanted Fan 13:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Needs To Do This I Love D.I.Y. Games I'm Making One Myself! Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. # It would be pure epic game of epicness! #KP Blue(talk) can be your Villain, baby AH SAY YO PUT YO HANDS UP!! #Krops 17:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This Will Be Great!!!! This Better Be Real! #Kloop 17:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This Better Be Good! #Fantendo64 18:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC)this is the best game ever. #Roberto1205 18:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I hope we could build, send, and play our own levels. #Hallowseve15 September 19, 2010 Sounds like a blast! Category:Petitions